


Haught To Trot

by Goladyvols



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goladyvols/pseuds/Goladyvols
Summary: Sheriff Nicole Haught decides to take a shift on boring traffic patrol. A beauty in a red Porsche helps make it a little more exciting. This is kind of AU, kind of storylinish. Things kept, things added. I used the season 3 uniform for Nicole just because it's my favorite! Oh and the Daddy shows a little too!
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 18
Kudos: 181





	Haught To Trot

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little lighthearted, fun & smutty story!

Sheriff Nicole Haught sat in her police cruiser. The summer heat almost making the car interior unbearable. The monotony of the office had gotten to her and she decided to pull a shift of traffic patrol. Hopefully, no one would pass by to see the Kindle in her lap. Days on the Purgatory roads could be pretty boring, so she had downloaded a few erotica stories to keep her entertained. And right now, she realized this had not been her best idea. The heat and the naughty librarian were making her sweat. Rolling up her sleeves and unsnapping a few buttons on the front of her shirt helped a little. She had never read anything by this author, but damn she would read a lot more by her from now on. The scene she had just finished, had her wiggling in her seat. The arousal coating her panties making her uncomfortable. Maybe she could fix her predicament. It would not take long to knock the edge off, just a few strokes wouldn’t hurt. Glancing around and in the rearview mirror to make sure she was alone, she pulled down the zipper of her tight uniform pants.

“Sheriff, do you copy?”

Nicole jumped and let a small squeal escape. If anyone had been around to hear that, she would have sworn it wasn’t her. Hurriedly, she yanked the zipper back up. “Yes, I copy.”

“We’ve had a report of a red Porsche traveling from Silverton, driving erratically and speeding. Should be passing the Purgatory sign any minute now. Do you want me to send backup?”

“No, Lonnie, I think I can handle a routine traffic stop.”

“10-4 Sheriff.”

Nicole started the engine of the car, turning the blue lights on, she waited. She only had to wait a minute or so before she could hear the powerful car blowing past her. The car never even slowed down. She flipped the siren on and pulled out onto the road. The red sports car was not slowing down. The roads weren’t busy, luckily, as she accelerated the Crown Vic in hopes of catching the speed demon. The ragtop was down, and Nicole could see the driver’s hair flying in the wind. She knew the woman could hear the sirens and saw the blue lights, so why was she not stopping. Nicole hated to use the PA system, but the driver had given her no other choice. “This is Purgatory Sheriff Nicole Haught, pull your car over immediately.” She saw the woman glance in the rearview mirror and tap her brakes. There was a dead-end gravel road ahead on the right, the car fishtailed as it hit the rocks. Nicole followed the car, approaching the old barn, and pulled up beside the shiny red car. She quickly climbed out of the car, walking towards the woman. “Ma’am do you know how fast you were going?” Nicole waited for a response, but none came. “I need your license and registration.” Still no words or movement coming from the woman. “Ma’am step out of the car.” Nicole was getting angry and the forceful word left her mouth before she could stop it. “Now!”

“Okay, okay, keep your britches on.”

Nicole watched the small woman climb from the car. Her small and busy hands were digging in her pockets and Nicole felt uneasy. “Ma’am, I need you to take your hands out slowly where I can see them.” In the next moment, Nicole’s world stopped. She was looking into the most beautiful face she had ever seen. The small woman still had not removed her hands, so Nicole had a different plan come to mind. Spinning the petite woman around, she used her foot to spread the jean clad legs apart. Bending down, Nicole started at her ankles running her hands up the insides of her thighs. The small intake of breath did not go unnoticed. Grabbing both the delicate wrists, she pulled the hands from the pockets and placed them against the car door.

“What is all this about, Officer?”

“It’s about listening when you’re given an order. And it’s Sheriff not Officer.” Nicole leaned into the smaller woman, making her presence known. She patted across her hips and ran the tips of her fingers under the top of her waistband. Nicole skirted across the bare skin of her stomach, patting down the middle of her chest. Damn this woman had a body for days.

“So? Feel anything you like?”

Nicole realized her hands had stopped the frisk and were resting against the tops of the sassy woman’s breasts. “You’re all clear. So, tell me why you’re driving eighty on our quiet little road. Driving in excess of thirty-five miles above the speed limit is grounds for arrest. Were you aware of that? ”

“Can I turn back around?”

Nicole looked down at the shapely ass, muttering a quick sure, before the woman turned back for face-to-face. The small woman stepped closer and their bodies brushed together. This was too close for Nicole to be to this woman. She was beautiful, her body was beautiful, and she smelled so damn good. The wave of arousal hit her and reminded her of just how long it had been since she had touched another woman. The full lips lifted into a smirk and Nicole knew she had been caught raking her eyes over the stranger. “I think you owe me an explanation.” The hazel eyes met her own in a challenge. “I’m waiting.”

Waverly stared at the beautiful woman, correction the beautiful sheriff, not believing this was her luck. Of all days to blow through small town nowhere, this is who fate hands her. Not only is she tall, but a woman in uniform always did it for Waverly. She had written a few stories about women in uniform, but this vision put them all to shame. “Sheriff,” Waverly leaned closer to see the badge and let out a small laugh. “Is this a joke? Am I on one of those practical joke shows?”

Nicole looked at the woman in disbelief, “Why would this be a joke? You were driving thirty-five miles per hour faster than the speed limit. That is no joke.”

The color staining the redhead’s cheeks held Waverly’s attention. So did the snap resting between her uniform shirt covered breasts. The cleavage was not even close to being protocol, but right now Waverly was not complaining. “The joke would be getting stopped in a Podunk town named Purgatory with a Sheriff Hot pulling me over. Do you not see where this would be funny?”

The green and gold flecks stood out in the smaller woman’s eyes, making them seem to glow. The smirk was back, and Nicole suddenly felt the urge to grab her and kiss those full lips. Yes, she needed to get laid very soon. “I guess I could see some funniness to this but driving eighty isn’t funny.”

Waverly stared back at the redhead. “You are right, Sheriff, it’s not something I make a habit out of. Today has been a very shitty day, so many things going wrong beyond my control. This, I could control. I used it as an outlet to feel something other than shitty. I apologize and I know I deserve a ticket, so please do what you need to.”

Nicole watched the glossy lips form each word. Do what she needed to. That was a loaded statement that had her thighs clenching as a fresh wave of moisture eased from her sex. She could feel her cheeks warming with arousal as her palms began to sweat. The tight little body, in front of her, making her want to do crazy things. Hopefully, it was not obvious to the sexy brunette.

“It must be hard being Sheriff in a field mostly of men. I find it fascinating and my next book may be loosely based on you. I will dedicate it to you, though, if that’s okay.”

Nicole blinked at the woman. Her next book based on her? She would dedicate it to her? What the hell was going on? A not so routine traffic stop was turning into something unreal. “Are you being serious or just trying to sweet talk your way out of a pretty hefty ticket?” The look from the petite woman surprised Nicole. It was almost like the question had wounded her. Then the challenging glint was back. Nicole held her breath as the spitfire stepped closer to her, their bodies brushing again.

“I assure you when it comes to my books, I am nothing but serious. If I were trying to sweet talk you, I would do something a little more drastic. Something like this.”

Nicole reeled when the soft lips adhered to her own. Was this really happening? Was this beautiful stranger kissing her on a dead-end gravel road? After she pulled her over for speeding. Nicole’s eyes opened to make sure she was not dreaming. Hazel eyes were looking into hers, the flecks of different colors dancing as if on fire. Their proximity made it hard to make out all the details of the woman’s eyes but the desire shining through was unmistakable. Nicole unclenched her hands, grabbing the enticing hips and pulling her forward. The press of full breasts against the top of her stomach, had Nicole groaning. The height difference did not align their bodies, but there were ways to fix that. Wait! What the hell was she doing? She was the Sheriff for God’s sake. Pulling back, she looked down to take in the beautiful face. The shock and surprise had the hazel eyes stretched wide.

“Umm...Sheriff, I apologize. That was highly inappropriate. I carried it too far...”

“It’s Nicole.” The wide eyes showed confusion, but she waited to see what the brunette would say. The silence hung between them and Nicole felt the need to ease the tension. “My name is Nicole. You don’t have to keep calling me Sheriff.” Nicole smiled at the smaller woman wanting to touch her cheek.

“What if I just wanted to call you Sheriff?”

Nicole felt her eyes widen and her eyebrows raised. “Well...”

“You know for research purposes.”

“Research? Oh, how could I forget about this next book being loosely based on me? Sounds boring, in my opinion. Small town lesbian sheriff on traffic duty because she was bored out of her mind.” Nicole stopped when she saw the brunette’s hazel eyes trekking over her. “If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were objectifying me.”

“I do not objectify, I appreciate.”

Nicole found the remark both sexy and flattering. “Is that right?” What was happening to her? Here she was on a traffic stop kissing and flirting with a stranger. She knew it had been a very long time since she had been with another woman, but this may be taking it a bit far.

“I see the doubt written on your face, but I assure you there is a lot to appreciate. And since we are sharing names, mine is Waverly.”

Nicole turned the name over in her head. It was a beautiful name for a beautiful woman. She had to stop this, she let her hands drop from Waverly’s waist and stepped back. What she had not been prepared for, was the small woman grabbing her hips, spinning her around to push her back against the car. She knew the surprise was written all over her face, and hopefully the other woman would only read the surprise and not the arousal.

“I appreciate the copper color of your hair, how it frames your face. The dark brown of your eyes, that make me think of chocolate. The tiny little mole under your left eye that draws attention. The small scars that add a mysterious sexiness to you, without detracting from the beauty of your face. The color of your full kissable lips. The long, graceful curve of your neck. The sexy pull of fabric across your shoulders and chest. How a woman in your position can get away with three buttons unfastened shows me you don’t follow all the rules.” Waverly trailed her fingers down the row of buttons leading to the woman’s waistband. “Can I keep going?”

Nicole leaned heavily against the car. Her mind and body reeling with the woman’s words. “S..sure.”

The smile spread across Waverly’s face as she locked eyes with Nicole before continuing. Her fingers moved across the blue polyester, “I appreciate the abs I can feel through this shirt, a shirt that should not look as sexy as it does on you. Your small waist and the flare of your hips in these tight black pants are enough to drive anyone crazy. But those long legs, my God they are mouthwatering. I can just imagine the strong thighs and shapely calves. And I am so jealous of the one who gets to see it all uncovered.”

Nicole felt the coil inside herself almost snap with the last words from Waverly. The smaller woman had leaned into her to whisper, the full body contact almost making her whimper. “Well, now I know you were telling the truth about being a writer.” Nicole could not pull her gaze away from the hazel one. Her hands left the side of the car to rest against jean clad hips. Running her thumbs across the soft skin exposed by her cut off shirt.

Waverly stood on her tiptoes, pressing her mouth to Nicole’s ear. “You should be appreciated every day. You are beautiful and sexy. That is the truth. Not me bullshitting to get out of a ticket.” Waverly swayed, her body fell against Nicole’s, the strong hands clenched around her hips.

Nicole felt like she was going to explode or implode, whichever one was more painful. This had to be a test. God was either answering her prayers or testing every part of her being. And in this moment, with the hot little body pressed against hers, she hoped it was prayers answered. Nicole’s fingers held onto Waverly’s hips hard enough to leave marks, slightly lifting the petite woman.

The show of strength from the sexy sheriff had Waverly reeling. This woman was too good to be true. She was just what Waverly needed. From her raised position, she pressed her nose against the soft skin under Nicole’s ear inhaling the sweet scent. “God, you smell so good. Like a vanilla doughnut.” The next move had a small squeak escaping her throat as large, strong hands ran down her ass to cup and lift her. Waverly could not contain the moan as she was spun and placed on the ledge of her car door. The move shocked her and turned her on even more. Soft lips crashed back down on hers, making her gasp for breath. The quick press of the tall woman’s tongue caused a loud whimper to float through the thick air.

Nicole could only take so much, before she could stop herself she had lifted the sexy stranger onto the side of the red car. Her lips sucked in the gasp as she pushed her tongue insistently between the shocked lips. Running her hands down the taut thighs, she spread them open to press their centers together. Now it was her turn to whimper. She could feel the heat pouring through Waverly’s jeans. Nicole ran both her hands from the insides of Waverly’s knees to the juncture of her thighs. She felt her hands shake as she wrapped them around the tops of Waverly’s legs, where thigh met groin. Nicole swept her thumbs across the seam running down the wet crotch of the woman’s jeans.

Waverly pulled her mouth away to look into the almost black eyes. “Fuck.” She lifted her hands, one rested against the covered curves of the redhead’s breasts, the other cupping her cheek. The heat in the sheriff’s eyes made Waverly crazy. She ran her index finger over the full rosy mouth, sucking a sharp breath in when the mouth closed around her finger. Sucking hard then letting go.

“I’m going to make you come,” Nicole whispered, her lips teasing Waverly’s as she spoke.

Waverly moaned softly and started to speak but the redhead stopped her, claiming her mouth. She closed her eyes as the sexy sheriff devoured her, sucking on her tongue and probing her open mouth with a wet slick tongue. Nicole’s body pressed up against her, her hips grinding between Waverly’s legs. The tall redhead groaned with pleasure.

“Do you want it?” Nicole asked as she tore her mouth from Waverly's breathing into her ear. “Do you want me to make you come?”

Was she kidding? Of course, she wanted this beautiful woman to make her come. “Yes.” Waverly’s voice shook in response to the woman’s hot hungry tongue licking under her ear.

Nicole moaned her pleasure and grinned at Waverly as her right hand drifted down to the soaked crotch. “Good,” she breathed. Her fingers unbuttoned Waverly’s fly.

Waverly felt Nicole’s breath against her skin as she flattened her hand and slid it down the front of Waverly’s underwear. She gasped and bit her lower lip as the sexy redhead’s fingers found her wet and aching.

“Yes,” Nicole groaned against Waverly’s neck. “I wanted to make you come the second I saw you.” Her fingers moved over Waverly’s swollen clit as she spoke. The position would not allow her fingers to move freely. She left her hand pressed against the wet mound and grabbed Waverly’s hip to lift her down from the car door. Her hand slipped further down the bare, wet flesh as the petite woman’s feet touched the ground. Nicole kept her pinky against the hardened clit as her thumb rubbed Waverly’s opening.

Noises escaped Waverly that she had never heard. She clenched her eyes shut, feeling the heat bubbling out into her, consuming her quickly. Her hips began to buck against the strong hand as her hunger grew.

“Wait, I want to watch your face as you come.” Nicole lifted Waverly’s chin to stare into her hazel eyes. She carefully slid two fingers into Waverly, gliding against her slick walls. “Is this okay?” Nicole saw the small nod, “Are you sure?” Her lips were silenced by Waverly’s. That was all she needed. Her fingers pushed back in as her thumb brushed across the prominent bundle of nerves.

“Ye…yes,” Waverly whimpered. The seductive stranger looked down at her with her passion filled eyes and full lips. The redhead grinned and Waverly’s racing heart almost stopped at the unbelievable beauty. She had to the sexiest woman Waverly had ever laid eyes on. “You are…” Waverly could barely speak with the pleasure consuming her, but she wanted to say it. “So beautiful.”

Nicole moved a finger up to Waverly’s lips where she lightly traced, shushing her. She bent down and kissed where her finger had just touched.

Waverly felt the warm and soft mouth touch her lips, making her moan. The redhead pulled away, her eyes gleaming with passion.

Nicole felt the small hands digging into her back and it spurred her on. Her fingers picked up speed as her left hand moved under the halter top. Full, free breasts with hard nipples were waiting for her to touch. Cupping the warm flesh, she squeezed hard, pinching the nipple between her fingers. “Is this what you want?”

“God, yes.” Waverly could hardly form the words, Nicole was thrusting into her so powerfully, ramming her against the door. She had never felt anything like this and all from a stranger. A sheriff pulling her over for speeding. Yes, her next story was writing itself. Pulling her mind from her book, she pushed her hips hard against the fingers invading her pussy.

“Do you want to come?”

“Yes...but I want to kiss you.”

“You want to kiss me while you come?”

Waverly groaned deep in her throat, “Yes.” She clenched her teeth as she answered, so close to exploding. The long fingers worked her, fucked her, hitting her G-spot as she rode them. She grabbed Nicole’s collar, bringing their mouths together. The kiss was ravenous and fierce. Waverly claimed Nicole with her tongue, her lips, her teeth. Biting, sucking, unable to get enough of her.

Nicole kissed Waverly back just as hard, groaning against her mouth, feeling the muscles in Waverly’s pussy clenching her fingers. Her fingers thrust hard into the delicious wetness.

As Waverly felt the hot, wet tongue against her own, she came. The orgasm rocked through her like an explosion. Her mouth, her hands, her pussy clung to Nicole, refusing to let go. Her body shook and pulsed as the climax ran through her. As the last aftershocks faded, she relaxed and fell limp against the tall redhead.

Nicole gently pulled her fingers from the snug wetness. Debating with herself to wipe her fingers clean or lick them clean. Her libido won, she tilted Waverly’s chin, so their eyes met as she brought her wet fingers to her mouth. The sweet, spiciness exploded on her tongue, ripping the groan from her throat. Her eyes closed as she savored the last drop. Pushing back, she straightened the shirt, pulled the zipper up and fastened the jeans.

“Jesus. My book just wrote itself.”

Nicole smiled down at the beautiful woman. “So, tell me your full name so I can be on the lookout for this book.”

“My name is Waverly Gibson, but my books are written under the pseudonym Wynonna Earp.”

Nicole blinked and now felt as if the joke was on her. “Are you kidding me?” She shook her head and walked back to her cruiser in a daze. Grabbing the Kindle, through the window, she pressed the button to wake up the device. Looking up, she saw the confusion across the author’s face.

Waverly ran her nervous hands through her hair. What was going on? Even with the confusion, she admired the tall woman in uniform. Her long legs were a vision, one that Waverly wanted to see uncovered.

Nicole touched the screen and met the woman’s eyes. “I was reading your book before I got the heads up about a speed demon in a red Porsche. Actually, I was so hot and bothered by it I was about to take the edge off.” She turned the device so the woman could see her name displayed on the screen.

The deep brown eyes held hers. This was the best day of her life. It had started out so shitty, but now it was awesome. “Well, Sheriff, what do you say we finish some more research when you get off...work.”

Nicole licked her lips and smiled. “I’m all in.”


End file.
